HawkSong: remix
by ChikaneUchiha666
Summary: the summary is inside
1. Prologe

Hi it's me again and with a new story WOO HOO! Anyway I recently read and finished a bood called Hawksong by the amazing Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and I somehow had my mind wandering if I could use the story line but with different characters all ofcource are from Naruto and Inuyasha (because that is my favourite crossover in teh world) but the idea got so intence I actually drempt of it and was like "I have to FanFict this!" But I encourage people who havn't read HawkSong to read it because of how wonderful it is and I am sure you will like it.

This story will have the same plot as HawkSong but most of the names will be different. If anyone doesn't like this story please don't read it, and also if someone doesn't agree with this I respect that but I'm more doing this to promote Hawksong because it is just an amazing story! I also accept some flames as long as they arn't ugly or hurtful because I have had that and it caused me to stopwritinga story because all I got was flames. Well anyway on to the story!

I do not own Inuyahsa, Naruto, or Hawksong I wish I did though.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Summary:

Kagome Higarashi is an Avian shapeshifter, and the sapphire hawk's form in which she takes to the sky is as natural to her as the human one that graces her on land. The only this more familiar to her is war: It has raged on between her people and the Serpiente for so long, no one can remember how the fighting began. All they know is hatred, fear, and endless years of bloodshed. And Kagome is Tired of it. As heir to the avian throne, she'll do anything in her power to stop this war- even accept Sasuke Uchiha, the terrifying leader of her kind's greatest enemy, as her pair bond and make the two royal families one.

Now Kagome must convince her people that Sasuke is just as commited to peace as she is-though she can't help fearing that, dispite his words, he will strike as swiftly and lethally as the cobra that is his second form. Among the serpiente, she'll have to pretend to be in love, though when they are alone, her reserve threatens to keep her and Sasuke's worlds apart. And in the their midst are dissenters who will do whatever it takes to destroy this union.

Trust. It is all Sasuke asks of Kagome, and all they ask of their people, but it may be more than she can give.

(awsome summary)  
>oooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

PROLOGUE

They say the first of my kind was a woman named Midoriko, a human raised by hawks. She learned the language of the birds and was gifted with their form.

It is a pretty myth, I admit, but few actually believe it. No record remains of her life.

No record except for the feathers in every avian's hair, even when otherwise we appear human, and the wings I can grow when I choose, and of course the beautiful sapphire hawk's form that is as natural to me as the legs and arms i wear normally.

This myth is one of the stories we hear as children, but it says nothing of reality or the hard lessons we are taught later.

Almost before a child of my kind learns to fly, she learns to hate. She learns of war. She learns of the race that calls itself the serpiente. She learns that they are untrustworthy, that they are liars and loyal to no one. She learns to fear the garnet eyes of their royal family even though she will probly never see them. What she never learns is how the fighting started. No, that has been forgotten. Instead she learns that they murdered her family and her loved ones. She learns that these enemies are evil, that their ways are not hers and that they would kill her if they could.

That is all she learns

This is all I have learned

Days and weeks and years, and all I know is bloodshed. I hum the the songs my mother once sang to me and wish for the peace they promise. It's a peace my mother has never known, nor her mother before her. How many generations? How many of our soldiers fallen?

And why?

Meaningless hatred: the hatred of an enemy without a face. No one knows why we fight; they only know that we will continue until we win a war that is too late to win, until we have avenged to many dead to avenge, until no one can remember peace anymore, even in songs.

Days and weeks and years.

My brother never returned last night.

Days and weeks and years.

How long until their assassins find me?

~Kagome Higarashi

Heir to the Tuuli Thea.  
><p>

Iknow this is a short prologe but I hope to have another chapter up today or tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again and with a new story WOO HOO! Anyway I recently read and finished a bood called Hawksong by the amazing Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and I somehow had my mind wandering if I could use the story line but with different characters all ofcource are from Naruto and Inuyasha (because that is my favourite crossover in teh world) but the idea got so intence I actually drempt of it and was like "I have to FanFict this!" But I encourage people who havn't read HawkSong to read it because of how wonderful it is and I am sure you will like it.

This story will have the same plot as HawkSong but most of the names will be different. If anyone doesn't like this story please don't read it, and also if someone doesn't agree with this I respect that but I'm more doing this to promote Hawksong because it is just an amazing story! I also accept some flames as long as they arn't ugly or hurtful because I have had that and it caused me to stopwritinga story because all I got was flames. Well anyway on to the story!

I do not own Inuyahsa, Naruto, or Hawksong I wish I did though.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Summary:

Kagome Higarashi is an Avian shapeshifter, and the sapphire hawk's form in which she takes to the sky is as natural to her as the human one that graces her on land. The only this more familiar to her is war: It has raged on between her people and the Serpiente for so long, no one can remember how the fighting began. All they know is hatred, fear, and endless years of bloodshed. And Kagome is Tired of it. As heir to the avian throne, she'll do anything in her power to stop this war- even accept Sasuke Uchiha, the terrifying leader of her kind's greatest enemy, as her pair bond and make the two royal families one.

Now Kagome must convince her people that Sasuke is just as commited to peace as she is-though she can't help fearing that, dispite his words, he will strike as swiftly and lethally as the cobra that is his second form. Among the serpiente, she'll have to pretend to be in love, though when they are alone, her reserve threatens to keep her and Sasuke's worlds apart. And in the their midst are dissenters who will do whatever it takes to destroy this union.

Trust. It is all Sasuke asks of Kagome, and all they ask of their people, but it may be more than she can give.

(awsome summary)  
>oooooooooooooooooooooooo<p>

Chapter one

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and narrowly avoided retching from the sharp, well known stench that surrounded me.

The smell of hot avian blood splattered on the stones, and cool serpiente blood that seemed ready to dissolve the skin off of my hands if I touched it. The smell of burnt hair and feathers and skin of the dead smothered in the fire of a dropped lantern. Only the fall of the rain all the night before had kept the fire from spreading through the clearing to the woods.

From the forest to my left, I heard a desperate, strangled cry of a man in pain. I started to move toward the sound, but when i took a step though the trees in his direction, I came upon a sight that made my knees buckle, my breath freezing as i fell to the familiar body.

Midnight hair, so like my own, was swept across the boy's eyes, closed forever now but so clear in my mind. his skin was grey in the morning light, covered in a light spray of dew. My younger brother, my only brother, was dead.

Like our sister and out father years ago, like our aunts and uncles and too many friends, Souta Higarashi was was forever grounded. I stared at his still form, willing him to take a breath and open his eyes whose color would mirror my own. I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare.

'I could not be the last. The last child of Kun-loon Higarashi, who was the only family I had left now.

I wanted to scream and weep, but a hawk does not cry, especialy not here on the battlefeild, in the midst of the dead and surrounded only by her guards. She does not scream or beat the ground and curse the sky.

among my kind tears were disgrace to the dead and shame among the living.

Avian reserve. It kept the heart from breaking with each new death. It kept the warriors fighting a war no one could win. It kept me standing when I had nothing to stand for but bloodshed.

I could not cry for my brother, though I wanted to.

I pushed the sounds away, forcing my lips not to tremble. Only one heavy breath escaped me, wanting to be a sigh. I lifted my dry eyes to the guards who stood about me protectively in the woods.

"Take him home," I ordered, my voice wavering with a bit despite my resolve.

"Sardae, you should come home, too."

I turned to Neji, the captain of the most elite flight in the avian army, and took in the worried expression in his soft lavander eyes. The crow had been my friend for years before he had been my grard, and I began to nod assent to his words.

Another cry from the woods made me freeze. I started toward it, but Neji caught my arm just just above the elbow.

"Not that one, milady."

Normally I would have trusted his judgement without question, but not here on the battlefield. I had been walking these bloody feilds since I was twelve; I could not avert my eyes when we were in the middle of this chaos and someone was pleading, with what was probly his last breath, for help.

"And why not Negi Hyuuga?"

The he knew he was in trouble the instant I addressed him by his full name instead of just his first, but he kept oh my heals as I stepped around the slain bodies and closer to the voice. The rest of his flight fell back, out of sight in their second forms, crows and ravens mostly. They would take my brother home only when it did not mean leaving me alone here.

"Kags."

In return I knew Neji was serious when he lapsed into the informal and used my nickname, Kags, instead of my surname, Shardae. Even when we were alone, Neji rarly called me Kagome. It was an entreaty to our lifelong friendship when he used that nickname where someone else could hear it, and so I paused to listen

" Thats Obito Uchiha. You don't want his blood on your hands."

For a moment the name ment nothing to me. With his hair streaked with blood and his expression a mask of pain, Obito Uchiha could have been anyone's brother, husband or son. But then I recognized the stark black hair against his fair skin, the onyx signent ring on his left hand and, as he looked up, the deep garnet eyes that were a trademark of the Uchiha bloodline, just as sapphire blue eyes were characteristic of my own family. I did not have the energy to rage. Every emotion I had was cloaked in the sheild of reserve I had learned since I was a small child.

Evidently the serpiente prince recognized me as well, for his pleas caught in his throat, and his eyes closed.

I stepped toward him and heard a flutter of movement as my guards moved closer, ready to intervene if the fallen man was a threat. With all his various scratches and minor injuries, it was hard to tell where the worst of the damage was. I saw a broken leg, and possibly broken arm; either of those he could heal from.

What would I do if that was the worst? If he was hurt, but not too hurt to survive? This was the man who had lead the soldiers what had killed my brother and his guards. Would I turn my back so the Royal Flight could finish what all these falled fighters had not?

For a monent I thought of taking my knife and putting it in his heart or slitting his throat myself and ending the life of this creature still held while my brother lay dead.

Despite my guards' protest, I went again to my knees, this time beside the enemy. I looked at that pale face and tried to summon the fury I needed.

His eyes fluttered open and met mine. A muddy shade of red, Obito Uchiha's eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and fear. The fear struck me the most. This boy looked a couple of years younger than I was, too young to deserve this horror, too young to die.

Bile rose in my throat. I loved my brother, but I could not murder his killer. I could not look into the eyes of a boy terrified of death and shaking from pain and feel hatred. This was a life: a serpiente , yes, but still a life; who was I to steal it?

Only when I recoiled did I see the wound on his stomach, where a knife had dragged itself raggedly across the soft flesh, one of the most painful of mortal blows. The attacker must have been killed beforehe could finish the deed.

Perhaps my brother had held the knife. Had he lain dying alone like this afterward?

I felt a sob choke in my throat and couldn't stop it. Obito Uchiha was the enemy, but here on the battlefield he was just another brother to another sister, fallen on the field. I could not cry for my own brother; he would not want me to. But I found myself crying for this hated stranger and the endless slaughter that I had almost contributed to.

I spun on Neji.

"This is why this stupid war goes on. Because even when he's dying, you can only feel yout hate," I spat, too quickly for the serpiente prince to hear me.

"If I was in this man's place, I would pray for someone to kneel by my side," I continued. "And I wouldn't care if that person was Sasuke Uchiha himself."

Neji knelt awkwardly beside me. for a moment, his hand touched my hand, unexpectedly. His gaze met mine, and I heard him sigh quietly with understanding. I turned back to the serpiente.

"I'm here, don't fret," I said as I smoothed black hair from Obito's face. His eyes filled with tears and he muttered something that sounded like "Thank you." then he looked straight up at me and said, "End it. Please."

These words made me wince. I had been thinking the same thing just moments before, but even though I knew he was asking me to stop the pain, I did not want mine to be the hand that ended another life.

"Kags?" Neji asked worriedly when a tear fell from my eyes onto Obito's hand.

I shook my head and wrapped my hand around Obito's cool one. The muscles tightened, and then he was gripping my hand like it was his last anchor to earth.

When I drew the knife from my waist, Neji stopped me and shook his head. Quietly so Obito could not hear, I argued,

"It would take him hours to die like this."

"Let the hours pass." Neji answered, though I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten. "Serpiente believe in mercy killing, but not when it's the other side who does it. Not when it's the heir to the Tuuli Thea who ends the life of one of their two serviving princes."

We sat in the feild most of the day, until Obito's grip on my hand loosened and his ragged breathing froze. As I had often done for dying avian soldiers, I sang to pass the time, and to distract him from the pain. The songs were about freedom. They were about children, able to play and sing and dance without worrying that they would be harmed.

The song I loved the most, was one my mother used to sing to me when I was a child, before I had been given round-the-clock nurses, maids, servants and guards. It was long before my mother had become a distant queen with too much dignity to show affection to even her last remaining daughter. I would have given up all of the pampering and all the respect I had earned those past few years if I could have climbed back into her arms and gone back to a time when I was still too young to understand that my father, my sister, and now my brother had been butchered in this war, which had been going on so long no one knew how it started. I had heard of avians and serpiente who had lived five hundred years or more, but no one did that now. not in a time when both sides slaughtered eachother so frequently, and so efficently.

The only male left to inherit the serpinte throne was Sasuke Uchiha, a creature who's name was rarely mentioned in polite avian society, and if he died...hopefully the murderous royal house of the serpiente would die with him. Yet now that Obito Uchiha, the youngest and last brother of our greatest enemy, was dead infront of me, I could not be grateful for that loss. All I could do was sing gently the old childhood lullaby called "hawksong" that my mother had sung to me long ago.

I wish to you sunshine, my dear one,  
>my dear one. And treetops for you to soar past.<br>I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up too fast.  
>Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one.<br>Nore hunger nore fear nore sorrow.  
>Never know war, my child, my child Remember your hope for tomorrow.<p>

By the time I found sleep that night, back in the Hawk's Keep, my throat was tight with too many tears unshed, screams unuttered and prayers whose words I could never seem to find...

End of chapter one please tell me what you think 


End file.
